The Lady and her Slave
by mack4ever
Summary: Hey guys! Long time no see... This is a Nalu fanfic from my own headcanon, set in older times things are explained in the beginning. Rating will go up, hope you enjoy!


Hey guys! So as you can see I'm not dead! Woo!

Actually I've been majorly inspired too~

Nalu has been making me squeal in joy with headcanons burning in my mind, sooo I've decided to make a story out of one of my headcanons.

Also I've finally been trying to fix my paragraph splitting up problem

Without further a due…

Story: The Lady and her Slave

Chapter 1: In Just A Moment

**Arigato – Thank you**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Hime – Princess**

**Baka- Idiot**

_The year is X425 in Fiore, the country is very ignorant to how much Magic can truly affect their life style. People who use Magic are considered either extremely wealthy (and are treated as such) or the darker the magic the worse they are treated- as Slaves to the upper class. We find ourselves in the countryside in a small town by the name of __Caelestis. Many people filled the town all looking up to the upper class, especially three families; The Orlando's, The Fullbuster's, and finally the Heartfilia's. Each family had their own assortment of Slaves as well, but that will be discussed later. Our story begins on the estate of The Heartfilia's the kindest family in town, also the largest estate around, it easily took up half the town itself. This family consisted of a father, mother, and daughter- a beautiful little girl who, like her mother, actually loved the servants and slaves they had. She did not see them as property but as people, now for this love she held for them is what will bring the destruction of her family's fortune and the town… So our story begins…_

* * *

><p>"Mother! Mother! Can I go outside and play in the fields, pleeeeaaasssseeee?" A young blonde headed girl whined as she ran to her mother's lap looking up at her with big brown eyes. The woman laughed before setting down the old leather book she was reading, it's bindings crinkling as it was placed gently on the wooden table. The older woman wore a gorgeous pink dress that rippled once she turned to her daughter, this lovely ladies name was Layla Heartfilia, the Duchess of the Heartfilia household. She looked to only be about twenty-six years old and her daughter was the spitting image of her; golden hair, chocolate brown eyes, a kind smile, and fair skin complementing them nicely, over all they almost resembled a Queen and her princess.<p>

Layla brushed back her daughters locks before gently lifting her onto her lap, "Lucy darling, you know you must finish your studies before going outside to play." The older woman's tone was kind but firm when speaking to her daughter, she was afraid Lucy would always choose play over work even though the child was already immensely knowledgeable.

Lucy heaved a sigh slumping back against her mothers lap, the orange sundress she wore rippling and crumpling up from her awkward position, "But is so boring to listen to!" She winced at her mother's frown, she knew she shouldn't say things like that; a proper lady never insulted the ones who taught her, but she couldn't help it! He just always droned on in the same tone… With a sigh Layla shook her head, not a hair moving out of place from her graceful features, "Just hold out a little longer and then you can go play-" She paused upon seeing her little angel's disappointed eyes staring at her lap. Layla wanted to giggle knowing the reason her only daughter was so eager to go outside, it was the Dragneel boy naturally. Now it was strange considering he was one of their slaves along with his father, brother, and sister; but from day one Lucy had made friends with all of them.

She was closest to the salmon haired boy above the rest, the little girl would love playing with her though, they'd always pick flowers together and make beautiful crowns out of the blossoms. Sadly, the last boy was a bit rougher… He actually had really hurt Lucy upon their first meeting, and yes physically. He was very hostile about being a slave to a family and when Lucy offered him one of their homemade pies he had smacked it away before laying his hands onto Lucy herself. No one had noticed until they came upon Natsu- the pink haired boy- attacking his brother and Lucy lay crying but trying to break them apart. Despite her fathers warnings and her better judgment Lucy continued going to talk to the three, eventually the boy who had hurt her- Gajeel- finally respected her as a mutual. Though most of the time she continued playing with Natsu the most, she even would sneak him out lunch on the days he got caught doing something bad and would be punished with no food. The memories of the two brought a smile to Layla's rosy lips.

Finally she sighed resigned and nodded, "Alright, you can go out and return to your studies in a little- just this once." She firmly added the last bit, not that it mattered much due to Lucy's squeal of excitement, "Thank you mama!" The young girl threw her arms around her mother before jumping down and taking off down the hall nearly hitting into her maid, "Gomen Virgo!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing down the winding corridors. The maid stumbled but caught herself; sakura locks shook as she turned to watch after her mistress, "Please be careful, hime" she called after her with a monotone voice before continuing on in her duties.

* * *

><p>The tiny girl dashed down the hallways endlessly before throwing open the door to what seemed to be a random room. The walls were decorated in a pale shade of blue with pictures of various places plastered to the wall, along with newspaper clippings and articles. The tiny blonde shut the door behind her before making her way over to her pink bed before hoping up onto it and reaching up to the frame above it, she gently moved it off the wall revealing a hidden door behind it which she took out a small key she wore on a necklace under her dress, before unlocking the door and taking out a leather bound journal from inside. Quickly shutting the wooden door she locked it and re-hung the painting before scampering off the bed. Brown eyes examined the vast room until she found what she was looking for and raced towards the doll house she had, it was just slightly smaller than she was and was painted light shades of pink and yellow; in front of it lay a pretty china doll with crisp white hair and brown eyes, she wore a tiny outfit of a pink shirt and skirt, the collar of the shirt slightly large with a green shash tied around it. A giggle escaped her lips as she picked up the doll, "I think Wendy will like you Carla" she then turned grabbing a nearby picnic basket and opened the lid placing the doll inside.<p>

After the doll was secure she placed the book. Breathing out her eyes searched the rest of the room, what would Gajeel want… She gasped blinking before standing and hurrying over to her vanity, placing the basket down, she opened up one of the drawers pulling out matches. Pushing the drawer closed she reached forward pulling the candleholder forward, inside it there was a slightly melted candlestick standing tall. Holding up the matchbook she slid out one of the sticks and closed it back over before sliding the red head against the rough side of the box, nothing, she did it again and again it finally sparking to life. Her brown eyes turned hazel as she watched the flame flicker in her hands before going on her tip toes and pressing the fire to the wick as it ignited. Quickly she shook out the match before setting it on the desk next to the holder and picked it up by its ring.

Moving over to the closet door she opened it and moved inside crawling to the back, she pushed aside clothes before setting the candle down to light up the space. Moving aside a box of shoes she spotted the area of the floor she was looking for and pulled at two different colored floorboards until they gave way.  
>Smiling in victory she pulled out a dusty guitar that had many broken strings, she took a gasp of air before blowing all the dust off choking. This old beat up thing didn't seem like much… But Gajeel really loved Music. Out of all her gifts this was the hardest to come by, she had to ask her closest servant- Aquarius- to go into the market to get it for her without her parents knowing. At first her nanny was completely against it, calling her a brat for not being appreciative of everything she had, but once Lucy began to cry she gave way.<p>

Moving back into her room she hesitated… The guitar was too big to fit in her basket, and she couldn't just waltz downstairs with it. Maybe… She looked at it carefully before turning to her circular window.

* * *

><p>Lucy was now on her balcony reaching over the safety gate with a dangling guitar in hand, she was on her tip toes and her little tongue stuck out of the corner of her lips in concentration. There was a rose bush just beside her room and if she could manage to get the guitar into the buds no one would take notice of it. At least… She hoped they wouldn't… She frowned at the thought and gasped as she lost her balance swinging forward, with a squeal of surprise she let the instrument go as it swung towards the wall. Falling back on her bottom the blonde winced before gasping and racing back to the railing waiting for the crash… that never came. To her amazement and surprise the guitar lay mid way up the wall stuck deep into the roses, too hidden to be seen unless you really knew what you were looking for. Her fist shot into the air happily, jumping around in victory silently until she saw the afternoon sun already heading towards the horizon.<p>

Lucy's eyes widened "I'm almost out of time!" She realized this but gave it no more thought before running inside and snatching up her basket. She barreled down the back stairway steps and landed in the kitchen. Glancing around once and not seeing anyone she carefully snuck around the counter before skillfully grabbing some fruit and bread before shoving them in the basket and hurrying out the backdoor onto the patio.

Smiling as the hot summer breeze blew her hair she breath in deeply looking out on the golden wheat field's. Not wasting a second more she wandered over to a patio chair and set her basket in it before using all her small bodies strength before pushing it to the roses. She panted as she finally reached the wall and climbed up onto the chair and stepping onto the head of the basket. Once she deemed it sturdy she turned her attention to the guitar that was still slightly out of reach, with a deep breath she pressed onto her tip toes reaching up with both hands until she could grasp the guitars neck; luckily for her it had landed upside down. With a couple tugs it broke freeze of the buds and landed safely in her small hands.

* * *

><p>With a triumphant smile she happily skipped through the golden fields towards the farmhouse on the other end. Passing by the tall man with red hair and dark brown eyes, she happily greeted him "Hi Igneel-sama!" her sweet voice brought the man out of his hard labor, he straightened up.<p>

Looking down on the little girl he chuckled dryly, the little mistress he was supposed to be serving always addressed him in such formalities. Placing the dirt covered sickle on his shoulder he knelt to the ground on one knee bowing his head to her, "Good evening Ms. Lucy" his voice was gruff like ash but strong like the roar of a fire. The little girl giggled at him before curtseying with her free hand, she then pointed at him, "Close your eyes Igneel-sama!"

He laughed lightly before closing his eyes and doing as he was told. While his eyes were sealed she reached into the basket pulling out one of the flower crowns she herself and Wendy had made. These flowers were vibrantly colored; their strong scent and vibrant hues reminded Lucy of Igneel so naturally she kept it for him. Getting onto her tip toes she ignored the squish of the mud under her feet before laying it around his head, she smiled before stepping back, "Open!" she yelled slightly from her excitement.

His eyes cracked open as he glanced up at the flowers hanging in his eyes, blinking once he smiled kindly down at her before ruffling her hair, "It's beautiful , Arigato."

Beaming the girl nodded happily, "You're welcome Igneel-sama! I'm glad you like it!" He smiled once more before standing and the girl gasped digging back into the basket, she ignored the man's curious stares before she quickly pulled out a fruit from the inside, it was a vibrant red with sharp looking leaves of green. She thrust it up towards him; "I specifically picked this from the market for you! It's a DragonFruit!" The man let a throaty laugh escape him as he plucked it out of her frail hands.

Twisting it over and over in his palm he examined it, "Is that so…?" His words trailed off as he nodded his appreciation, "Arigato, again, Ms. Lucy. My children and I owe you many thanks for your kindness." The younger of the two blushed prettily

"I'm happy to Igneel-sama!" She couldn't hold back the utter excitement in her tone, when Igneel spoke to her like that he seemed so proud of her, unlike her own father ever showed. Then his words sunk in as she looked around curiously, "Where's…?"

Before she could finished he jerked a thumb over his tanned shoulder, "In the barn house, well at least Wendy and Gajeel… You may have to look for Natsu," He laughed softly at her annoyed expression. Deeming it time to save the fruit he placed it into one of the folds of his scale covered scarf.

Huffing Lucy then smiled at him, "Arigato, Igneel-same!" She then dashed off towards the barn house which was lit up from the inside, the man watched after her with a kind smile before returning to his work; swinging his arm high above his head he sliced through the wheat, the image was similar to that of a dragons majestic wings.

Lucy's tiny feet padded across the dirt-covered ground as she approached the opened doors of the barn. Her eyes shone happily as she saw little Wendy humming to herself as she used straw she had to weave two small ropes each only about four inches long, and tied her long hair into two pigtails. The bluenette was humming to herself as she tied them into place when she heard someone come in. Jumping up the youngest turned around to act like she was working but upon seeing Lucy a wide smile broke out on her lips, "Lucy-sama!" she yelped as she ran towards the blonde.

Lucy laughed and laid down the basket and guitar before hugging the small girl. She was just too adorable not to be loved! Squeezing the tiniest girl tightly she looked up to see Gajeel leaning against one of the stables watching them. Around his shoulders lay the farm house cat, Pantherlily, sure it was a strange name but Lucy wanted to name him panther and her mother wanted Lily, so they mixed them.

Lucy gently let the girl go, and knelt down pulling her basket forward. Wendy clapped her hands in excitement, "Wah~! Did you bring us gifts Lucy-sama?" Lucy nodded causing the girl to gasp in excitement before plopping down in the dirt awaiting like a child on Christmas morning.

Pulling open the top of the basket Lucy winked at Wendy, "Close your eyes!" Gasping the young girl did so covering them with her tiny hands. Giggling Lucy reached inside grasping the doll before pulling it out and straightened its hair before holding it towards the little girl, "Open" she whispered as Wendy did so before gasping in awe.

Her hazel eyes widened reaching forward carefully taking the doll as if it was glass, soon she was sniffling as she held it close to her chest. "A-arigato Lucy-Sama!" Lucy smiled happily and in a similar motion as Igneel had done to her before, she reached forward ruffling the little ones hair. "Of course Wendy! Her name is Carla… Make sure you take good care of her!" Wendy's eyes widened as she looked down at the little doll before holding her out infront of her smiling, "I'll take good care of Sharuru, Lucy-sama!"

With a nod Lucy smiled before standing, "Go show her around!" Wendy nodded happily jumping up and running outside, her excited voice fading as she moved forward. Lucy watched after her with a pleased smile as she heard a scoff from the grim boy lurking in the corner. With a teasing smile she turned towards him, "Don't be so bitter Gajeel-kun, I got you something to" He rolled his eyes but could hide his obvious interest…

With a grunt he walked forwards towards her. Even though he was so young his body held many piercings of metal, he had arrived that way too. At first it creeped Lucy out but she soon realized it honestly suited him. Gajeel finally stopped walking once he was standing in front of her arms folded over his small chest, his hair was cut short yet was long than Natsu's was. "Well? What is it?" unlike the others he held no formalities with Lucy, not that she minded, she just wanted him to see her as his friend not a master.

She stuck out her tongue at him, holding the guitar she picked up behind her back, "Close your eyes silly!" He stared at her before groaning, with a roll of his eyes he finally closed them muttering under his breath "This better be worth it…" She hesitantly brought the guitar out from behind her back holding it out, suddenly now self-conscious of its beat up state… PantherLily's eyes widened looking down at the beat up thing, once of his eyes had a fleshy crescent shaped scar through it though he could still see. Finally gulping she squeaked out, "O-open…" He did so and his eyes widened staring at the thing in her hands.

She was shaking by the time he finally spoke, "I…" She quickly stammered out an apology, "G-gomen it isn't perfect Gajeel-kun! I just thought since you love to fix things up and music it would be ok to be like this-" She babbled out words before his glare cut her off. He reached out lifting it from her shaky hands looking down on it before a slightly smile curled his lips. Chuckling he glanced at her "You surprisingly didn't screw something up for once Bunny Gitl…" Lucy nearly collapsed in relief from his words. "Y-you like it?!" She didn't mean to yell but he was never happy with her so this was big! He snorted "Don't get so excited… but, Arigato, Lucy."

She grinned in happiness and threw her arms around his middle as he stiffened awkwardly, "I'm so happy you like it Gajeel-kun!" He muttered, "Yeah yeah don't get all mushy… Look don't you have to give Salamander his gifts too?" She gasped releasing him, "I almost forgot!" She quickly turned to grab her backset and pulled out the blanket housing many fruits and two loaves of bread, "Here this is for you, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Igneel-sama!" She yelled this over her shoulder as she shut the basket and quickly ran out of the barn down the path towards the forest. Gajeel merely chuckled as he watched her disappear.

* * *

><p>Lucy panted as she ran through the shadowy paths of the forest, many plants and branches breaking under her strides. The basket banged against her side as she ran though she ignored it, he had to be down here, she knew everywhere he went and if he wasn't in the barn or in the fields he was definitely here.<p>

She came to a fast stop as she looked around the clearing panting, she didn't see any pink hair. Small shoulders fell as she didn't catch any sign of him, frowning she walked forward "Natsu? Natsu! Where are you? I brought more stories!" She yelled out in a tiny voice, at least it seemed that way compared to the vast forest and tall trees surrounding her.

After a few more attempts of yelling, with no response, she had nearly been ready to give up when two hands snaked around her stomach from behind making her squeal. The small arms lifted her up and she screamed dropping the basket in her fright. Behind her a booming laugh filled her ears causing her to pause in her fight before anger filled her expression, "Naaaatttssuuuu!"

The pink haired boy behind her burst out laughing at her failed attempts to squirm away from him, he turned her around to face him giving her a wide grin, "Heya Luce-!" He was met with a hard slap to his head and he dropped her holding his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He yelped out.

Lucy yelped as she hit the grass before getting up and brushing herself off, she "hmph'd" at him turning away to pick up her fallen basket. "What was that for?! I was just messin' with you!" He whined pathetically at her before she turned towards him, "That's what you get for scaring me!" He stuck out his tongue at her letting one finger pull down the skin at his eye making a "stink face" at her. She retaliated sticking her tongue back out at him, "Baka do you want to hear my story or not!?" This made him shut up.

He quickly sat down grumbling something about girls being so weird… She grinned in triumph before thrusting the basket into his lap, "Hold this," she ordered, besides an annoyed groan he gave no protest as she opened up the basket. Reaching inside she puled out a small basket of strawberries, something they both liked; another little blanket of peaches, her favorites, and then a little jar full of jalapenos, Natsu's favorites. Scrunching up her nose she handed him the jar, "Bleh… how can you like suck spicy stuff?" He ignored her giving a toothy grin as he snatched up the jar, but set it aside looking at her in eagerness, "Lusheee~! Hurry! I wanna hear the story!" Sighing dramatically Lucy set down the small blanket sack, secretly she was so excited Natsu loved hearing the stories she wrote, they weren't as good as her mother's but she inspired to be like her.

She reached into the basket plucking out the last thing inside, the leather bound book and plopped down into the dirt in a very unladylike manor. Capricorn would have a fit if he saw her sitting like this, but she didn't really mind because neither did Natsu. He didn't see her as the heiress or little princess everyone else saw, he treated her as Lucy. His best friend, not his master or master's daughter, it was so refreshing to everyone else. With a content sigh she opened up the book.

Flipping through the marked pages she began reading suddenly nervous, she stuttered over a few words and was internally slapping herself. She glanced at Natsu hesitantly but he was leaning forward towards her hanging onto every word, no matter how jumbled it was. This was Natsu, not her mother, nor her father, or her tutor Capricorn, it was just Natsu. This gave her a rush of courage as she breathed out starting over,

"_Once upon a time their lived a beautiful Princess in a big castle. She had a father, the king, and a mother, the queen. They loved her and so did the subjects of the Kingdom, the princess had everything she could have ever wanted and she was so happy! At least, that's what it seemed, the princess wasn't really happy. So much was expected of her, and she didn't like being put into big fancy dresses every day, being taught how to walk in a straight line with books on her head; sitting at a big long table so far from her mother and father because it was proper, having no real friends besides her servants because all her old friends only wanted to use her because she was royal. And most of all she hated that she was expected to one day marry a Prince from a far off Kingdom, someone she didn't even know! It was unfair to the princess but she didn't get much of a say in the matter sadly, so one day she decided to pack up her belongings and flee the kingdom before her 17__th__ birthday, the day she was to be wed to the stranger. Leaving the castle she found a trusty white stead and road off into the magical forest, ignoring the legends of the scary dragon lurking inside. She traveled through the night until it was too dark to see anything, she paused realizing she was hopelessly lost!" _

* * *

><p>Lucy stopped to take a breath and an impatient whine escaped Natsu's lips, "Well what happens next!? Does she run into the Dragon!?" Lucy laughed at his excitement before blushing slightly,<p>

"I'm not done Natsu! Be patient! It's rude to be so loud when talking to a _lady_-" He blinked once cutting her off, "Who's a lady? I don't see your mom here," He looked around as if to prove his point, Lucy's cheeks lit up with anger, "_I'm _a Lady!" He turned to look at her before beginning to laugh hysterically, "You're not a Lady! You're just Lucy!" She humped turning away, "I am too a Lady!" His salmon hair fell into his eyes as his head quirked to the side in curiosity, "Are you really mad I don't think you're a lady?" She glared at him, "Ok fine maybe I'm not a lady _now_ but I will be one day!" She declared with pride eyes shining, missing the admiring and awe struck look Natsu gave her before grinning his goofy grin and thrust his hand towards her with a thumbs up, "There ya go!"

They both laughed together in the night, it was strange to Lucy that people saw their slaves as only property. Natsu was anything but that, while at times he seemed really stupid and pig headed, he was the sweetest boy she had ever met. Lucy knew other noblemen kids, boys, like Gray Fullbuster, don't get her wrong Gray was super nice and all. In fact sometimes he was easier to talk to then when Natsu and her argued, he just didn't get some topics she was really passionate about. But honestly she still was surprised at the disapproving looks she got from other people in town and even from her own father when she walked side by side with Natsu, with no collar on him or leash. It mad her angry, sad, and disappointed, so she came to the conclusion of staying on the estate and playing with him despite everyone's harsh words and warnings. Natsu out of everyone could make her smile on her saddest days, and that's all that mattered to her.

So she was happy to stay out with him for hours like they were, now lying on their backs in the dirt as she pointed out the constellations she knew- which weren't many but he was just stunned by how much she knew. All the while her hand was in the air pointing up to the shimmering sky, his eyes were locked on her with a childish fascination and complete interest. Around them from the forests darkness slowly little lights appeared in the air, with a gasp Lucy sat up watching in wonder, "They're like little stars…" she muttered under her breath as the golden hues surrounded her in the night, she heard a soft laugh from Natsu as she blinked looking back at him.

* * *

><p>The pinkette was grinning at her with one cheek resting on his hand, "You don't know what those are?" She blushed looking away before shaking her head, slightly ashamed she was the one uninformed this time. She was surprised when he didn't further tease her instead he slowly stood up after setting the basket down and was holding his almost empty jar of jalapenos. Tipping his head back he downed the rest of them in one gulp before licking his lips and shook out their juice from the jar. Lucy watched him fascinated as he walked towards a group of the floating lights, he then in a swift motion faster than any she'd ever seen, closed the jar and lid around some of them and sealed the top. She gasped in fascination as he looked at them through the glass and walked back towards her plopping down before her and holding out the jar. Nimbly she took it gazing inside with wide eyes, "How did you…?" "Fireflies." He stated simply not exactly answering her, "Huh?" she blinked looking at him as he peered through the other side of the jar at her. Grinning he tapped the glass, "These little fella's, they're actually bugs who can produce light at night… Fireflies… but I like the term "Stars" much better" He grinned wider at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up again before smiling sweetly.<p>

"…Arigato, Natsu." She spoke softly as she smiled down at the jar, she walked slowly behind him as he walked ahead of her rambling on, hands tucked behind his head. He slowly stopped his walking glancing back at her, "Eh?.. You say somethin' Luce?" She looked up before smiling and shook her head, "Nope!" quickly she slid the jar into her basket, "Well hurry up its getting late! I wanted to tuck you in again…" The last part went unheard by the blonde as he muttered it, "Gomen, gomen, I'm hurrying!" She picked up the pace running after him.

The two were laughing as they left the forest, that's when they saw the blinding light, and the screams of the servants…

* * *

><p>Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, her brown eyes widening, "Wh…what?..." The basket fell to the ground and the jar rolled out. The Heartfilia manor, was on fire.<p>

Natsu was staring at the bright torch in the night in shock, he had no idea what to do or say, he was conscious of Lucy freezing up… but suddenly she wasn't beside him any more. His eyes widened as he looked to his side no longer seeing the girl, but he did see her figure rushing through the tall stocks of wheat towards the house, "LUCY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, it ripped through him before he could stop it, and now he was racing after her through the fields- except now she seemed so far, so fast, too far out of his reach, but he kept pushing himself forward. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Wendy shriek and Gajeel curse, while Igneel ordered them back into the farm. He then heard his dad yelling after him to stop, but he wouldn't- couldn't stop.

Lucy's lungs burned in her chest, heart bounding against her ribcage sure to break out, tears seared in her eyes but would not fall, even when they began to blur her vision. She saw the outline of people frantically running from the house, in her mind she began counting everyone off; Sagittarius and Cancer were holding her father who was coughing violently, Tarus, Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, Aquarius and Virgo- both looked burned but Virgo didn't show any emotion, while Aquarius looked pained and as if she'd been crying. Where was her mother and Capricorn? Where were they? Why weren't they out yet? She finally reached them, but didn't stop as she sprinted towards the back entrance when Capricorn came out coughing and sputtering, badly burned, his clothes and some fur blackened, he looked up as Lucy ran towards the house. "Where's my mother!?" Lucy called to him, Capricorn watched her silently as he knelt to the ground, he looked back at the house once before lowering his head. No, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Lucy put all her strength into another run towards the house but two strong arms latched around her pulling her off the ground, it was Virgo, "Hime… please… please calm down…" It was the first time Lucy had heard Virgo's voice sound so broken, not calm, not held together; but Lucy didn't care, the thought burned away like the house was- she thrashed and screamed and lost all composure she had. Aquarius was now in front of her, "Stop crying! It doesn't help!" Her words were harsh but true and almost comforting. Almost.

Natsu arrived staring as the house began crumbling at the roof, he vaguely heard the servants screaming for everyone get away and his father pulled him back. They all moved further in the field luckily the wheat not close enough to be burned. Natsu couldn't bring himself to focus on the screaming Master Jude, or his father trying to tell him they need to go, his focus was solely on Lucy who had stopped crying and was staring at the fire with horror. She looked so scared, so broken, he wanted nothing more than to hold her. So he ran from his father as the pink haired lady set Lucy down, he called her name as she turned to him with dull eyes, they began to water once her pulled her close into his arms; she was still for a moment, and in that moment he had never been so terrified in his life, but then she hugged back visibly shaking as she wailed into his shoulder. Lucy cried and cried her heart out with her best friend holding her as the place she grew up in, the place she loved, burned to the ground with her dearest mother inside.

In that moment of sobbing and warmth all she could think about was the moment she was in her room before,

_Pushing the drawer closed she reached forward pulling the candleholder forward, inside it there was a slightly melted candlestick standing tall. Holding up the matchbook she slid out one of the sticks and closed it back over before sliding the red head against the rough side of the box, nothing, she did it again and again it finally sparking to life. Her brown eyes turned hazel as she watched the flame flicker in her hands before going on her tiptoes and pressing the fire to the wick as it ignited. Quickly she shook out the match before setting it on the desk next to the holder and picked it up by its ring. _

_Moving over to the closet door she opened it and moved inside crawling to the back, she pushed aside clothes before setting the candle down to light up the space._

She had left the candle in her closet burning, like an idiot; it was her fault the manor caught fire and her fault her mother was still trapped inside most likely already dead.

It was all her fault, and the hatred filled look her father had turned onto her told her exactly that. But for one moment she wanted to forget that, and let herself have some peace of mind and believe everything was ok again. So she hugged Natsu as tightly as she could manage, shut her eyes, and breathed in his scent of ash, jalapenos, and cinnamon and go back to lying under the stars with him watching the Fireflies- the stars, float around them; because in that one moment everything was perfect.

Though so much can change, in just a moment.


End file.
